


The Other Side

by Chika_Ann



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Angels, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Feral, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, God - Freeform, Human, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Paranormal, Spider Lilies, Spirits, Urban Fantasy, celestial, gifted, half demon, infernal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Ann/pseuds/Chika_Ann
Summary: Twenty-Five year old Amber Fields isn't your typical young adult. She's a half-demon who was raised by a priest. She works side by side with a demon named Leo to purify all that aim to harm humans. She thought her life was just strangely eventful until she finally meets her father and learns the truth of just what she is.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personal project of mine, my newest baby that I hope to take places (I don't know what places just yet). If you read it, let me know what you think and if you read something that doesn't make sense or needs a little more work, please let me know!
> 
> With Love,  
> Chika

_The small girl coughed herself awake; the air hurt to breathe in. It was hot and thick. She rolled off the bed, trying to kick her covers away from her legs as she struggled to open her eyes, the high-pitched cries of the smoke detectors finally ripping her out of the hard grasp of sleep. She stared up at the wall of flames that engulfed the side of her room with the door. “D-Daddy?! Mommy?!”_

_“Sarah…! Sarah!”_

_Sarah could barely hear her father’s shouting over the screaming alarm and roar of the flames. She pulled the collar of her shirt up over her mouth and nose. Her eyes watered as she stumbled towards the door. No. She shouldn’t go that way. But that was the only way…_

_“Window!”_

_“Sarah!”_

_Her window? Sarah slowly turned and looked around; her head felt heavy, it was getting so hard to breathe. She reached out, barely registering the hand that took hers. It felt so much cooler than the air around her. Her warm brown eyes slowly turned up, seeing a woman smiling down at her. “Hush, my child. Come hide with me.” Sarah dropped to her knees, the world around her was starting to go dark. Cold arms wrapped around her and pulled her into the small closet, hiding her among the mess of shoes and shirts that had fallen off of the hangers. “You can sleep now. I’m sorry they didn’t care enough to save you…”_

_“But at least your brother was saved…”_

_Sarah’s head slumped against the wall; sleep sounded nice. But she fought as long as she could, watching the woman stand. Her skin was as red as the wrapping on a Kit-Kat bar, her hair was golden but flicked around like a flame. When the woman turned back to look at Sarah one more time, Sarah noticed she had no mouth, but her bright orange eyes were squinted like she was smiling. “Sleep… you can have your revenge later.”_

Amber shot straight up, her black and pink hair falling into her face. She quickly brushed it back and stared at her hands. “Shit…”

“Bad dream?”

Amber jumped up so she was squatting on her bed with a knife up and ready. She easily found the male that the voice belonged to, she pursed her lips as she tried to think of words to say to him, but her heart was hammering hard enough she thought it would burst from her chest. She only managed to frown at him as he relaxed in the computer chair, she knew his eyes were more amethyst in color but in the middle of the night like this they looked nearly black.

He lifted a brow at her and smirked. “Where the hell did you even pull that knife out from? Should I do a strip search next time?” He pushed his long silver hair back before grabbing a cup from the desk next to him. “What was the dream about?”

Amber held a finger up on the hand that wasn’t holding the knife. “Under my pillow,” another finger up as she relaxed enough to sit down and cross her legs. “Touch me and I’ll skin you alive,” a third finger went up. “a girl died in a house fire.” She licked her lips as the scent of the coffee hit her nose, her favorite. A caramel macchiato. “Where did you get coffee at-“ She looked at her side table, seeing it was three in the morning. “three in the morning…?”

“I made it.”

Amber slid the knife back under her pillow as she got up and walked over to him, yanking the coffee away from him. She held it up and stared at the ‘Dunkin’ on the side. “Leo, did you break into a Dunkin and make yourself coffee?”

“No.” Leo grinned as he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he watched her. “I broke into a Dunkin at three in the morning to make _you_ coffee.”

“Romantic.” Amber rolled her eyes and took a few gulps of it, ignoring the way it burned down the back of her throat. “Why are you in my room?”

Leo slowly stood, pausing when his face was next to hers. “Messy.” He gently cupped her jaw, tipping her head so he could lick the coffee away from the corner of her mouth. He laughed when she quickly pushed away from him. “I sensed you were having a bad dream, so I came to be your safe place.”

Amber glared at him as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Disgusting.” She leaned against the desk, watching him closely as he sat back down. “You only wish I would come running into your arms.”

“One day you will.” Leo looked to the door when it creaked open. “Good morning, Father Johnathan. It’s good to see you again.”

Amber turned to see a tall man with brunette hair and blue eyes staring at them. She crossed her arms and settled in for the lecture she knew was about to get thrown at them. “Leo was just about to leave-“

“Leave? Why would I do that?” Leo laughed as John stepped into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. “You were just about to tell me about your dream.”

“Good morning, Leo.” Johnathan tied his hair back into a low ponytail. “I would ask what you’re doing here, but I know there aren’t many other places you’d be.” He finally looked up at Amber, brows climbing up his forehead. “Did you have an interesting dream?”

“I guess you could call it interesting.” Amber took the lid off the coffee and stared down into it, a soft sigh leaving her as she told them about her dream.

Amber looked up from the price tags she was working on when the bell above the shop door dinged. She watched as a woman stepped in, her light brown hair curled around her shoulders, the dress she wore gave Amber 1950s vibes. She looked to Amber and slowly walked over, a nervousness air around her that made her shoulders tight. “Uhm… A friend of mine told me that I could find help here… but I’m not sure I’m in the right place.”

“What kind of help are you looking for?” Amber set her pen down and pushed the paper price tags to the side. A lot of people came in here to browse the old books and other antiques they sold, but every now and then they would get other patrons who needed help with the paranormal. Those people tended to be skeptics and shy away from the idea that they really needed help with such silly things. She wouldn’t push this woman; she would just shut down and act like Amber was crazy.

“Uhm…” The woman hugged her purse to her chest, pursing her lips until they were just a thin line. A frustrated noise left her as she slammed a hand onto the counter, making Amber jump some. “This is going to sound stupid but… my son was attacked by… something. So was my husband. We need help and a friend of mine told me I could find someone who could get rid of this problem-“

“You have a ghost that attacked your son?” Amber dipped under the counter and pulled out a large book, dropping the tomb onto the counter, making the woman jump this time. “Is there anything that led up to this? Anyone in your house play with a Ouija board? Has anyone accidentally opened a portal?”

“You’re scaring her.” Leo whispered in her ear, smiling up at the woman whose hazel eyes were wide with a mix of emotions. “Forgive her, she gets excited over paranormal things. I apologize for your son getting hurt, along with your husband-“ Leo paused as he leaned against the counter next to Amber who was still rattling things off and looking through the book. “Hey, nerd. She’s not listening.” He stuck the tip of his finger in his mouth, turning a sly grin at the now worried customer as he stuck it in Amber’s ear. He threw his head back in laughter when the small female ripped away and rubbed her ear. “But yes, we can help you with your little problem.” He turned to the woman and fanned his arms out, a warm smile on his face. “Here at _The Other Side_ , we sell fun antiques and send the paranormal back to the other side.”

Amber huffed as she went back to the book. “We don’t currently have any other appointments so we can head out to your residence as soon as you’re ready for us to do so.”

Leo watched as Amber drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as they sat in the driveway of the small ranch style house it blended right in with the other houses on the street, a small porch framed by a mediocre garden. “Well… shall we?”

Amber drummed for a moment longer before pushing the truck door open. “Sorry, yeah.”

“Is your dream still bothering you?” Leo grabbed Amber’s hand before she could slide out of the truck, frowning at her.

Amber stared at Leo’s hand; her chest began to grow tight as a sadness overcame her. “That, and this house is filled with sadness.” She turned her hand in his and gave him a squeeze before slipping from the truck. The gravel in the driveway crunched under her feet as she tightened her jacket around her, it wasn’t freezing but it wasn’t nice out either, the sky looked like it could rain, or worse, snow. She grumbled when she realized that Leo was suddenly standing in front of the front door. “Can you not just appear in random places?”

“This isn’t a random place. It’s the front door.” He grinned at her from over his shoulder. He touched the door and it groaned as it opened for him. “I have a… friendly little bet for this appointment.”

Amber rolled her eyes when Leo blocked her from going into the house. “I have a feeling there will be nothing friendly about this bet.”

“If I get rid of the beasty, I get to ravage every inch of you.”

Amber did her best to keep her face neutral but could feel embarrassment flush her face, starting from her throat all the way to the tips of her ears. She couldn’t help herself as she drank him in, the black button up shirt he wore was tight and hugged the muscles in his torso and arms, his silver hair hung loose around his shoulders today. But what had Amber’s heart stammering against her ribs were the deep amethyst eyes that were looking her up and down. Leo had a dangerous beauty to him, as he should. He was a demon, an infernal. He had been sent by her mother to watch over her, make sure she didn’t get into trouble. Even though he was the one that brought the trouble down on her head majority of the time.

The thing most people didn’t know, was that demons walked beside them every day. They believed demons were awful creatures that wanted to do nothing but bring about the end of the world as they knew it. And while that was mostly true, they enjoyed the chaos humans could bring about by themselves. They also protected humans from the real monsters that disguised themselves as divine creatures. Amber was a half breed; her mother was a powerful demoness while her father was some unknown human. Leaving her with the twisted ability to see the beings from the other side, such as ghosts and demons as their true selves.

Johnathan took Amber in after her mother had asked him to, he was a pastor who was blessed with beautiful abilities to purify. He had taught Amber how to purify as well, watching her surpass him in ways neither could imagine. Some days Amber found herself wondering if John was her father, she shared his blue eyes and had similar button nose as him. And when she didn’t dye her hair, it was the same dark brown.

“Last time you made this bet I had to clean up your mess, so sure.” Amber finally collected her thoughts and pushed past him, doing her best to ignore the way the purr he let out made her body fill with butterflies. “I wish she had more information to give us besides what it did to her son.”

Leo walked through the living room and looked to his right, an annoyed growl leaving his throat when he saw a little girl staring at him from the end of the hallway. Amber had a soft spot for dead kids, she wasn’t about to let him banish this little nuisance to the pit without an argument. “Oh, Amber.”

Amber turned away from the kitchen to see what Leo was growling about, a small laugh rumbled in her belly before she doubled over and let out a howl of amusement. “Ah-ha! That was a good run.” She walked over to the small girl, patting Leo’s arm as she walked by him. “Hey there.”

“Get out.” The girl snarled as fire slowly engulfed her first and spread to her arm. Her brown eyes were filled with malice as her long brown hair lifted away from her shoulders. “Get. Out!”

“Hey, hey…” Amber slowly sat on the floor, making herself look smaller and less threatening to the girl. “I’m not going to hurt you. My name is Amber, this is my friend Leo.” She gave the child a soft smile. “What’s your name?” She reached out, keeping her movements slow so as to not startle the girl. She touched the hand that was engulfed in flame, smiling more when the girl stared with wide eyes. “Did you hurt the little boy who lives here?”

Leo listened to Amber talk to the kid as he explored the house. He poked his head into the rooms, finding the little boys room first. He crinkled his nose in disgust, it reeked of the little kid that called this place home. He quickly moved on, taking note of the family photos that hung on the walls. The girl was in a few of them. “Why are you pissed at your brother?” Leo turned as he pushed the door to the parents room open, frowning when it appeared just as vanilla as the rest of the house.

Amber looked up at Leo before looking back to the little girl. “This is your family?”

“They left me.”

“Left you where?”

“In the fire! They left me there and moved here!”

Leo turned to the final door and pushed it open, several things happened the blink of an eye but one thing he knew for certain, Amber was more well endowed than her baggy shirts let everyone believe. The small girl was standing next to them, her eyes fixated on the annoyed man who suddenly went feral. He had pushed open the door only to drop to his knees and grow large fangs and pointy ears. “Are those real?”

Amber wasn’t sure what had possessed her to pull Leo against her like she had. She had only seen him in his true form once before and he was usually as calm and collected as he was every day but being forced to change like this would put the best tempered demon into an awful mood. She looked down at the hand that gripped her arm, his nails curved and looked more like claws, his skin faded from the normal pale on his forearm to pitch black on his hands. “Are you okay?”

Leo breathed in deep, she smelled like the air just before a heavy rain with a hint of vanilla. “I think I need to stay here for another eternity…” He laughed when she pushed him away, he turned his eyes up to her, smirking when she purposely avoided touching the two horns that gently curved up and back from the top of his head. He saw the annoyance in the flush of her cheeks from his words. “That room has been purified.”

“What gave that away? You getting forced to change or the scent of holy water coming from the room?” Amber gave him a dry look as she huffed at him. “Stupid. That’s what you are, why didn’t you smell the holy water?”

“Because I don’t smell holy water, stupid.” Leo slowly stood, he was tall to begin with but when he let his true self show, he dwarfed Amber even more. “What’s in there?” He looked to the room, it was just a wall of smoke to him, something the door had oh so kindly hidden from him moments before.

Amber stepped into the room, rubbing her ears when they popped as she walked by the barrier there. She felt her jaw go slack as she stared at the room meant for a little girl. She looked to the bed seeing the name ‘Sarah’ in large purple letters. “Ah… right…” She turned, suddenly realizing the scent of burning flesh was overpowering and making her hair stand on end. The lights in the room were flickering as she turned back to the door, feeling something cylindrical and cold against her forehead. The loud ‘pop’ and smell of gunpowder hit her senses too late. She felt her body fall backwards, and she kept falling.

Until she hit a hard surface with a hard ‘thud’, she lay there for a few moments, listening to silverware hit the table and floor. Then a sound of a woman getting very annoyed and someone else becoming very intrigued by what was going on. “Hi mom.”

Amber had died a few times before that moment. It was never pleasant, usually it was filled with so much pain that when she arrived in her mothers lap, she was writhing in pain. A gunshot to the head was a little more than an annoying headache. “To whom do I owe the thanks of you dropping, quite literally, onto my table?”

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Leo shot you?”

Amber finally sat up, stopping mid swing of her legs when she saw her mother, a woman that one would describe similarly to Morticia Addams, sitting next to a man that had every hair on Amber’s body standing on end and firing every signal that said to run. He was a large man, his warm brown skin sculpted beautifully over his sharp jawline and cheekbones. His hair cascaded down his back in thick dreads, in clinked and chimed when he moved thanks to all of the little trinkets that decorated the thick braids. “Uh… yeah. I’m sorry, but who-“

“Morningstar.” The man was suddenly very close to Amber, his nose inches from her face. His pale gold eyes were filled with curiosity as he looked her over. “This is your child, my dear Lili?”

“Yes.”

Amber felt a nervous laugh bubbly from her throat. “W-Wait… Morningstar? Like as in-“

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to.” Her mother raised her hand, her fingers poised to snap when Morningstar carefully grabbed her hand.

“Let me see the sigil.”

Amber looked between the two, seeing the apprehensiveness in her mothers eyes and the eagerness in Morningstar’s eyes. “Excuse me?”

“Let him see the sigil, Amber.” Her mother dropped her hand, letting it fall back into her lap.

“I am not stripping in front of Lucifer, sorry not sorry.” Amber put her hands up defensively when Lucifer tipped his head, the corner of his mouth twitching up when she said no. “How about I come back tomorrow, and I’ll wear shorts so you can see it-“

Lucifer breathed in deep and he started to roll the sleeves of his shirt up his forearms. “I’m getting better about when little creatures tell me no… but I am extremely curious as to why your mother feels the need to hide you away from the celestials in the way that she has.”

“Hide me from the… celestials?” Amber felt her body go numb; her joints felt heavy for a moment before she heard a loud snap. She saw Lucifer reach out to her just as she was sucked backwards. Instinct made her close her eyes until the air stopped moving around her. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing she was staring out into the hallway in that small ranch house.

“See, they made this room yours. They didn’t want to leave you.” Leo’s voice was soft as he spoke to Sarah, he glanced up when Amber was suddenly standing in the doorway again. She was stiff and seemed panicked. He pulled the blankets up and over Sarah’s shoulders, he gently patted her on the head as he stood up and walked over to Amber.

Amber faced Leo and stepped into him until her forehead was against his chest. She finally let out a breath when he put a hand on her head. “I’m going to kill you.”

“We needed to undo the purification on the room. Sin is a great way to undo it. I didn’t think you’d let me rearrange your insides in a kids room, so murder was next on the list.”

“A little warning would have been nice.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“Aren’t you a demon?” The two looked over, seeing Sarah sitting up in her bed and frowning at them. “Why’d you shoot her?”

“Convenience.” Leo smirked when Amber punched him as hard as she could in the gut. He pulled away and went back to Sarah. “Hey, you wanna see somewhere that’s really pretty this time of year?” When she nodded, he sat down on the edge of her bed and leaned forward so he could stare out the window. “Close your eyes for me.” She did as she was told while laying back down and getting comfortable.

Amber felt her jaw going slack as Leo described a garden to Sarah, and not just any garden. The one where souls went to rest. She could see the spider lilies that lined the dirt path, the large trees that protected the flowers from any dangers. Could smell the hydrangeas that were dotted around, could hear the laughter of other children as they awaited their next life. The sounds of adults talking about the state of the world when they parted.

Amber closed her eyes, feeling the peace of the garden wash over her until she was standing on the path just outside the little white picket fence. She watched as Sarah appeared just under the arch of vines that led into the garden. “Will you tell my brother I’m sorry?” Sarah rubbed her eyes as she did her best to stop her quivering breath. “And tell mommy and daddy I’m sorry.”

Before Amber could nod, Sarah waved to her and Leo, running away and into the forest. Amber froze when she felt a hand slide around her neck, making her tip her head up. “You’re going to ruin the moment…”

“You pick when. But I won that bet.” Leo purred in her ear as the garden vanished from around them, leaving them standing in Sarah’s room. To make sure she understood, Leo growled in her ear and nipped at her temple. He turned and left her standing alone in the room, a smirk on his lips when he heard Amber’s heartrate jump up tenfold.


End file.
